Falling
by Batdz Angel
Summary: She’s falling and isn’t entirely certain she doesn’t want to crash. [WeeVer, mentions of sexual intimacy]


**Title:** Falling  
**Author:** Batdz Angel  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show although I do wish I could get Weevil, some chocolate sauce, and a feather. Oops, did I say that out loud?  
**Pairing/Character: **WeeVer, mentions of Lilly/Weevil  
**Rating:** R/M for language and mentions of sexual intimacy  
**Archive: **Just drop me an e-mail or message on my Livejournal and let me know where. I'm always up for sites dedicated to my OTP.  
**Summary:** She's falling and isn't entirely certain she doesn't want to crash.  
**Spoilers: **Anything goes.  
**Author's Note: **The result of two weeks of final exams, the madness that is real life, and the anticipation for season two.

--

He thinks of Lilly whenever he hears the song _Sweet Cheery Pie_ by Warrant. He's not sure why but he figures it's because Lilly was a one-time deal, despite what he tells himself. He knew what he was getting into the second he saw the blonde girl in the red dress on the edge of the ocean. He watched her from where he sat on his bike, memorizing the way she looked, golden and backlit by the sunset's glow.

The dress had been soft beneath his fingers and the color of her lips had been like red berries. She giggled and moaned and chanted, _"Fuck, fuck, fuck..._" and he'd thought that he was falling in love with her 'cause she responded to him so eagerly.

Then, two weeks later, she'd taken one look at him at school and instead of winking, and slipping the pink pen into his hands like usual, she'd curled up her lips and walked right past.

He'd almost cried right there in the hallway.

She'd gotten into his skin, into his bloodstream so far that he didn't know what he'd do without her. He'd gone a little crazy, following her as close as he could without being seen, and calling her cell phone, asking for her to meet him. She'd refused and called him psycho and he'd wanted to curl up and die.

Then, she'd been murdered and he'd walked in a fog for months, acting on autopilot.

When he saw Veronica Mars, hair cut jagged to her chin and eyes hard like flint, he'd felt that fog lift. Felt it evaporate into the air and he'd finally let Lilly fade away like he should've a long time ago...

He laughs and takes another swig of Jack Daniels. Staggering down the street, he bellows drunkenly, "_Tastes so sweet make a grown man cry, sweet cheery pie..."_

She was sitting on the front step of his grandmother's house when he wanders home, slightly buzzed off the bottle of Jack he had gotten from Fennel at the _Pac' n Save_. He sees the light glinting off her hair and briefly thinks that Lilly is haunting him but the words, "I can't believe you're drunk!" cut that thought off real quick.

"We all deal with death our own way," he says or at least he thinks he says that. It could've been _"Back off bitch"_ or something else that was all Weevil. He stumbles up the steps and slumps down beside her, shoulders hunched up around his ears and manages, "What do ya want?"

Veronica Mars shrugs as she looks at him out of the corner of her eye and says, "I needed to get away."

He nods. They sit in silence, the crickets and sounds of laughter down the street melding together. She leans her head against the side of the railing and closes her eyes as Weevil shifts his feet and slumps forward, resting his head on his knees

"Where's your grandma?"

The question startles him for a moment and he finally says after thinking through the haze of alcohol, "Took the kids up to L.A.; visiting some family."

"There's _more_ of you?"

He cracks a smile at that and she looks at him, blue eyes pale with sadness. He looks back at her and asks with quiet concern, "How's your dad?"

"He's fine," she answers just as quietly as she looks away, out into the street. "Mac dropped me off. He's at home with Alicia."

"Sheriff's got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

He says nothing for a moment then asks, "You all right with that?"

She smiles grimly into the dark night and says, "My mother left us, went into a rehabilitation center for alcoholics, came home and drank, then stole fifty-thousand dollars from us. Not to mention, she also wasted my college money by leaving the center so I'd want anyone else with my dad other than her."

He was silent and then says, "My dad killed a man and is doing time for life. My mom left after deciding she liked being high better than having a two-year-old kid. And I've been leading a gang since I can remember." He looks at her. "We're both fucked up."

She laughs and then dissolves into tears, shoulders shaking as she sobs. Weevil sighs and reaches out, wrapping his arms around her as he pulls her close. She buries her face into his chest and weeps bitterly, Weevil rocking her back and forth as he runs his hands over her hair soothingly.

As her sobs taper off and her tears begin to dry, she pulls away and looks up at him. He stares back at her for a few seconds and Veronica realizes something.

She wants to kiss Weevil.

She wants to do more than kiss Weevil.

She wants to learn what his passions are, what his dislikes are. She wants to learn what his dreams and wants are, and whether or not he loves as deeply as he hates. She wants to know everything that makes him this charismatic mix of hardened boy and gentle man.

It scares her for a moment, the sudden realization about her dark, handsome friend. Oh, sure, she knows he is handsome; it isn't like she is blind after all...

But can she? Will she?

'_I'm not afraid of him hurting me,_' she tells herself as she reaches up with a trembling hand to touch his cheek. His eyes close and she thinks,_'A girl would kill for lashes like those...'_

And she does something she has only thought of for a few seconds.

She, Veronica Mars, kisses Weevil Navarro.

And it is glorious.

His lips are soft and smooth, his taste a mix of liquor and something spicy that makes her ache deep inside. His hands cradle her face gently, the roughness of his hands surprisingly soothing against her skin. She mewls as he deepens the kiss, angling his mouth as their tongues twine and one large hand travels down her neck, her shoulder, to pull her by the waist and plaster her to his chest.

They break apart, gasping, wide blue eyes meeting smoldering brown. She swallows, licking her lips as she says shakily, "Wow..."

Weevil is now sober, his mind racing with thoughts of Veronica's mouth, and nods his head in silent shock as he stares at her. He finally touches her cheek and smiles. Taking her hand, he tugs her to her feet and says lowly, "I ain't gonna push you. I can wait for you chica."

Veronica smiles back at him. "Okay," she agrees and follows him into the silent house. They walk directly to his room and he turns his back when she pulls off her jeans and coat. Clad in a t-shirt and panties, Veronica swallows and slips off her bra from beneath her shirt before slipping between the cool sheets.

"You can look now," she says and Weevil turns around, pausing to study her for a moment. He grins briefly and says, "You look good in my bed."

She rolls her eyes at him and he chuckles as he pulls off his shirt, revealing a trim, muscular chest. Veronica swallows as Weevil turns around and rummages in a drawer before leaving the room. He comes back after a few seconds, jeans in hand and wearing a pair of low-slung black sweatpants. He fiddles with the radio and tosses his jeans on the seat before climbing onto the bed.

At the question written on her face, he explains, "I can't sleep without music."

She smiles and nods. He hovers above her for a moment and she sees the hesitation in his eyes before he lowers his mouth to hers again. Her stomach flutters as he moves from her lips to her jaw and up the side of her face. Her eyes close as he kisses them and he murmurs, "I've been wanting to have you here for months..."

She opens her eyes to meet his and asks, "Why?"

Weevil shrugs and says quietly, "Because I care about you V. You've gotten into my skin."

She looks to the side and says quietly, "Is that what you told Lilly?"

His eyes widen briefly and he says incredulously, "Is that what you think this is about? Lilly?"

She shrugs and he sees the tears brimming in her eyes. He sighs and says lowly, "I'm glad it's over V. She's been haunting me since before she died. I haven't lived since she left me."

"What do you mean?' she asks as she turns to look up at him.

Weevil looks away as the radio begins to play a quiet melody. His jaw clenches for a moment and he finally says, "I didn't love her."

Veronica's eyes widen and she gaps at him as he looks back down at her. The look in his eyes makes her heart ache for him and she reaches up to touch his face as she whispers, "Eli..."

He kisses her then; a desperate, passionate kiss that leaves her reeling and she writhes beneath him as the kiss becomes different, softer. Weevil pulls away when her hand slides into the back of his sweats, gasping as he says, "Moving slow chica, remember?"

Veronica pouts, her lower lip jutting out in a way he thinks is adorable and sexy. "Weevil..."

"No," he says firmly. "I'm a little drunk and you're tired. I can tell."

"No, I'm not," she insists and a yawn breaks through her lips causing him to arch his brows in amusement. "Shut up."

Weevil chuckles and slips in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Veronica wiggles around until they're facing one another and smiles as she presses a kiss to his collarbone. Yawning, she murmurs, "Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"You really love me?"

He swallows and nuzzles her hair. "Yeah."

She smiles sleepily as she nuzzles his chest with her nose. "Okay."

They sleep and when morning comes, Weevil opens his eyes to meet Veronica's sparkling blue ones. She smiles and whispers, "I think we should stop going so slow..." before sliding her hands down his chest. He murmurs in appreciation as she fondles him and pulls her down on top of him. She straddles his waist and leans forward, lips meeting lips as they kiss. He fists a hand in her hair and drags one hand down to the edge of her panties.

It's slow and sleepy, and quiet, this joining. He is timid and hesitant, not wanting to scare her away. She finds the tattoo on his back but doesn't say a word about it, understanding that maybe he is the only one who loved her as much as she does. He rolls them over so that she is beneath him and kisses her again, his mustache tickling her nose, rough against her soft skin as he dips his head to trace a pattern her breasts, on her stomach, and where did her shirt go?

"Eli," she gasps as she arches off the bed at the taste of his mouth on her. "Eli..."

He crawls back up to her, muscles coiled and she smiled dreamily up at him as she pulls him down, feet shoving the sweats off of his hips and legs. He pulls off her panties, tossing the to the floor to meet his sweatpants and murmurs, "You sure?" as he reaches for his nightstand, fumbling in the drawer.

"Yes," she manages as he pulls out a small blue square. She swallows nervously as he rolls it on and then opens her arms as he comes back, her knees spreading as he settles himself between them. He slides into her slowly, letting her adjust to his size and then when she is arching beneath her, skin golden in the dawning sunlight, he begins to move.

And it is the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, the sounds of his voice saying her name, the way she gasps his as she meets his thrusts without hesitation that make her want to weep. She's falling and isn't entirely certain she doesn't want to crash.

And then, she opens her eyes and meets his dark orbs, shattering as he murmurs, "I love you. Veronica..."

"Love you..." she gasps as she rides out her orgasm and he groans as he kisses her furiously, hips churning once, twice, and then there is nothing but blackness.

When she awakens, he is lying with his head on her breasts and the radio is playing U2's _Beautiful Day_. She smiles happily and stretches her arms above her head as Weevil stirs and looks up at her with sleepy eyes. A shy grin spreads across his face as she grins back and then, they are both giggling as they kiss languidly and talk quietly as the dawn breaks into morning.

"_Touch me, take me to that other place, reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case..."_

**Finis**


End file.
